Ki vs Black Maverick
Ki came out of the water of Ocagakure and started to go on a mission assigned by the Ocakage and about 2 hours into the mission he came across a shinobi that he took interest in. Hayato Nakamura was at a crossroad and couldnt decide on whether nor not he wanted to go left or go right... '' When in doubt we let the lady decide''.. Hayato said as he went in his pocket and whipped his coin and flipped it Heads we go left Tails we go right he said as he caught it and slapped it on his wrist and it was tails.. Well he said placing the coin back in his pocket We go right on the trail Ki was sitting in the grass sharpening his sword as Hayato came by and said "Howdy traveler, where ya be goin on this fine day?" Hayato stopped in his tracks.... and turned to survey the guy who asked him the question and simply answered... Where ever life and lady Luck decided to take me.. he responded in a one tone voice "And what is lady luck telling you now? And what village are you from?" asked Ki sheathing his blade. Lady luck is the women who face is on this here coin he said as he took it out his pocket and showed it to him... '' My village doesnt matter.. I pledge to serve myself only, I wear no headbands, or even gear according to a village... '' C''ant help but notice that you unsheathed your blade.. that means one or two things you either want to fight me, or you want to die tonite... '' Lets let the lady choose Heads we fight and I to kill, or tails we just fight and I let you keep your life he said grabbing the coin. " Well, i neccesarily didn't unsheath it to fight you but ok, and i choose tails" as he stood putting his sharpening stone away. Regardless I was taught a drawn sword demands blood and the choice is not up to you but the lady on the coin.. he said he flipped it and it landed on tails anyway.. Well looks like lady love has you in her favor today... you can thank her later he said as he stanced up and Black Lightning Raced and jumped off his body....... he said as he removed his coat sleeve and showed of his body and the the unknown black substance that covered portions on his face and his chest which too was covered in the black substance. "Black Lightning eh' what's that substance all over your body?" T''his is what Happens when you rely on nothing but Black Lightning for over 10 years, for those 10 years I stopped using my other Jutsu and used only this..... I have mastered this jutsu to even the Level of my master.. I have no clue what this substance is but for the past 10 years it grew on my body and changed me''.... he said as the Black Lighting Raced to his hands and began to charge Ki countered charging his sword with black lightning and swung it to prtect himself against Hayato